


¿Baño? No, gracias

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Bathing/Washing, Dogs, Gen, Messy, Summer
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 08:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21241451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “Lo tengo, ¡Ryo-chan!” le dijo, agarrándole la mano y arrastrándolo hacia la perrita. “¡Podemos dar un baño a Hana-chan!” exclamó, esperándose el mismo entusiasmo por el mayor.Que, efectivamente, no pasó.





	¿Baño? No, gracias

**¿Baño? No, gracias**

Esa tarde, Yuto se sentía en la luna.

Era verano, hacía calor, y Ryosuke y él estaban a casa del mayor, jugando en el jardín.

No podía divertirse más que así, estaba seguro.

Cuando se cansaron de jugar con el balón, y luego que Yamada había rechazado la idea de jugar de escondidas – Yuto lo sabía, a Ryo-chan no le gustaba la idea de tener que esconderse solo – se habían quedado sentado en el césped por unos minutos, tratando de decidir qué hacer.

El menor estaba aún pensando, cuando improvisamente vivo el shiba inu de la familia Yamada dormitar en una esquina del jardín, y tuvo un golpe de genialidad.

“Lo tengo, ¡Ryo-chan!” le dijo, agarrándole la mano y arrastrándolo hacia la perrita. “¡Podemos dar un baño a Hana-chan!” exclamó, esperándose el mismo entusiasmo por el mayor.

Que, efectivamente, no pasó.

“No lo sé, Yuto...” murmuró Ryosuke, arañándose pensadamente una sien. “Mamá dice siempre que tiene que estar aquí cuando damos un baño a Hana-chan.” le explicó, poco convencido.

Nakajima hizo un gesto vago con la mano, sin dejar de sonreír.

“Pero tu mamá está en casa, si tuviera que pasar algo estoy seguro que viniera afuera antes de que te des cuenta.” dijo, luego levantó el animal y extendió los brazos hacia Ryosuke. “Oh, anda ya, ¡mírala! Estoy seguro que con todo esto pelaje esté muriendo de calor... un baño la haría seguramente sentir mejor.” le dijo, viéndolo finalmente convencido.

“Vale, vale. Le podemos dar un baño en la piscina, de esa manera no arriesgamos de ensuciar dentro cada.” concedió, con tono bastante concienzudo, indicando la pequeña piscina de plástico en el centro del jardín.

Los dos niños se dirigieron hacia esa, y luego Yuto corrió rápido en cada, tomando del cuarto de baño el jabón, seguro que estuviera bueno para lavar la perrita.

Cuando volvió vio Yamada agachado cerca de la piscina, mientras acariciaba Hana-chana en la cabeza.

“Lo sé que no te gusta bañarte, pero Yuto tiene razón... al final, vas a estar mejor. Ni siquiera a mí me gusta bañarme solitamente, pero durante el verano es divertido, y es refrescante.” lo vio explicarle, y sonrió brevemente, antes de alcanzarlo.

“He tomado esto. Tendría que ser baste.” le dijo, fingiendo de no darse cuenta del enrojecimiento en las mejillas del mayor para haber sido visto hablando con la perrita. “¡Comenzamos!” exclamó luego, agarrando Hana-chan y bajándola sin gracia dentro la piscina.

De ese momento en adelante, fue el caos.

En un primer lugar el animal no pareció preocuparse; el agua estaba baja, y ella solo la miraba con aire prudente, sin moverse.

Cuando Yuto y Ryosuke se hubieran rellenado las manos con el jabón y habían empezado rozándoselo encima, todavía, no estuvo más tan bien.

La perrita encomenzó ladrando sin parar, agitándose para escaparse del agarre de los niños, asustándose más mientras el volumen de la espuma aumentaba.

En fin, cedieron: mientras Hana-chan trataba de escapar, Yamada no tuvo éxito de retenerla, y ella escapó y encomenzó a correr en todo el jardín, ensuciándolo de espuma, mientras el niño caía de cabeza en el agua jabonada de la piscina.

Yuto no supo decir si fueran más fuertes los gemidos del perro o el grito que echó Ryosuke, pero ambos fueron bastante fuertes de atraer afuera la madre de su amigo.

La mujer miró alrededor por un momento, saliéndose los ojos, luego se golpeó la frente.

En fin sacó el hijo de la piscina, levantándolo y cubriéndose a su vez de espuma.

“¿Qué pasa? Niños, que...” preguntó, antes de ser interrumpida por Yuto.

“Lo siento, es mi culpa, queríamos dar un baño a Hana-chan porque creíamos que con ese pelaje encima tuviera calor, pero ella se ha asustado con el jabón, y no es culpa de Ryo-chan, porque él lo había dicho que tú no quería y yo he insistido, y él ha dicho que estaba bien y...” dijo, rápido, antes que la mujer lo parase.

“Vale, Yuto-kun, vale, no te preocupes “ lo tranquilizó, la expresión severa que trataba de esconder una sonrisa. Pasó la mano en la cara de su hijo, moviéndole el pelo bañado de los ojos y dándole un ligero beso en la mejilla, teniendo éxito como mágicamente de hacerlo dejar de llorar. “Pero que os sirva de lección: es por esto que siempre digo que tengo que estar aquí cuando hay que darle un baño. Hana-chan tiene miedo de la espuma, no lo puede evitar.” sonrió más abiertamente, apoyando la frente contra la sien de Ryosuke. “Como alguien que conozco, ¿verdad?” añadió, mientras todo lo que Ryosuke puso hacer fue asentir, la cara aún marcada por las lágrimas.

Lo bajó de vuelta al suelo, y fue el turno de Yuto de abrazarlo.

“Lo siento, Ryo-chan. La próxima vez te prometo que voy a escucharte.” le dijo, apretándolo.

El niño cogió los hombros, haciendo una sonrisa tímida.

“No importa. Yo también he dicho que estaba bien, al final.” lo tranquilizó, luego se giró con aire de duda hacia su madre. “Y... ¿ahora?” preguntó, echando una mirada desanimada al jardín, en que había aquí y allá rastros de espuma.

La mujer cabeceó, resignada.

“Y ahora, creo que os habéis merecido una punición.” les dijo, con aire falsamente solemne. “Corred rápidos a tomar un baño, ¡ahora mismo!” dijo, no teniendo éxito de no sonreír enfrente a la expresión desanimada de su hijo.

Los niños se dirigieron obedientemente en casa, tratando de ensuciar lo menos posible a su pasaje.

Yuto consoló Ryosuke todo el tiempo, pero en fin pensó que no había sido tan mal.

A él, le gustaba muchísimo tomarse un baño. 


End file.
